disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Pinocchio: The Series
The Disney classic character, Pinocchio and his friends are back!. They have a great new songs to sing, dance, laughter, play along, and dreams really do come true. Don't miss the new Disney classic TV show!. Characters *'Pinocchio:' A wooden boy puppet carved by Geppetto and turned into a living puppet by the Blue Fairy. Voiced by Nick Carson. *'Patty:' A new African American wooden girl puppet carved by Gladys and turned into a living puppet by the Blue Fairy returns. Voiced by Mallerie Rigsby. *'Geppetto:' A kind and elderly woodcarver who created Pinocchio and wished for him to become a real boy. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Gladys:' A new kind and elderly woodcarver who creates Patty and wishes for her to become a real girl returns. Voiced by Jennifer Hudson. *'Jiminy Cricket:' A cheerful and wise cricket who acts as Pinocchio's "conscience" and the partial narrator of the story. Voiced by Phil Snyder. *'The Blue Fairy:' Who brings Pinocchio to life and turns him into a real boy at the end of the film. Voiced by Rosalyn Landor. *'Pater:' A brand new England wooden boy puppet carved by Gordon and into a living puppet. Voiced by Haley Joel Osment. *'Gordon:' A brand new kind and elderly woodcarver who creates Pete. Voiced by Rick Moranis. *'Stromboli:' A large, sinister, Italian bearded puppet-maker who forces Pinocchio to perform onstage in order to make money. He speaks in an Italian accent and curses in Italian when he gets angry, though he is identified as a gypsy. Voiced by Tim Curry. *'Honest John and Gideon:' A sly anthropomorphic red fox and the film's main antagonist who tricks Pinocchio twice in the film. Honest John's mute and crafty anthropomorphic feline sidekick. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker and Frank Welker. *'The Coachman:' Owner and operator of Pleasure Island, who enjoys turning unruly boys into donkeys. Voice by Corey Burton. *'Lampwick:' A naughty boy that Pinocchio befriends on his way to Pleasure Island; he is turned into a donkey on Pleasure Island. Voiced by David Gallagher. *'Monstro:' The sperm whale that swallows Geppetto, Figaro, and Cleo during their search for Pinocchio. Pinocchio is later swallowed when Monstro is eating, and he and Geppetto reunite. Voiced by Don Notts. Opening Theme *'When You Wish Upon a Star' - Performed by: Spice Girls. Disney Pinocchio with the Disney Guests Characters from the Episodes ''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' - From: Pinocchio Meets Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarice ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' - From: Pinocchio and the Apple Trees *Snow White ''Tron'' - From: Pinocchio and Friends Meets Tron *Tron *Yori ''The Little Mermaid'' - From: Pinocchio and the Little Mermaid *Ariel *Prince Eric *King Triton *Flounder *Sebastian ''Aladdin'' - From: Pinocchio and the Arabian Nights *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet ''The Princess and the Frog'' - From: Pinocchio in Bayou of New Orleans *Tiana *Naveen ''The Haunted Mansion'' - From: Pinocchio at the Haunted Mansion *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Erza the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts Artworks Pinocchio Clipart.jpg|Pinocchio From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series Patty Clipart.jpg|Patty From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series Geppetto Clipart.jpg|Geppetto From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series Gladys Clipart.jpg|Gladys From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series 02 Jiminy Cricket Clipart.jpg|Jiminy Cricket From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series The Blue Fairy Clipart.jpg|The Blue Fairy From: Disney's Pinocchio: The Series Episodes *List of Disney's Pinocchio: The Series Episodes Songs *List of Disney's Pinocchio: The Series Songs Category:TV Series Category:Disney characters Category:Pinocchio's Characters Category:Disney Junior TV Shows Category:Disney TV Shows